Icha Icha High School
by Night Reign
Summary: Sasuke has just entered a new high school, but when he finds out he has to have a new roommate, things can be troublesome, but that shouldn't be a problem, except its a girl. First lemon story. Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

_I__CHA __I__CHA __H__IGH __S__CHOOL_

Sasuke looked on in amazement. Staring at the school that stood. Two buildings, both standing four stories. The brochures had said that this school had over 200 classrooms, and the dorm rooms were incredible by the looks of the pictures. Sasuke looked on in amazement, at the school he was now enrolled in.

Sasuke walked over to a large crowd of students as they surrounded a billboard in the center of the school grounds. They were all staring at a list, as Sasuke looked closer, he noticed his name on the list, and beside it was the number R21. Sasuke then realized that these were room assignments.

Sasuke picked up the bags he was carrying and headed off in search of the dorm hall.

Sasuke was slightly confused, he had no idea where he was going, or where he was for that matter.

As he continued on, Sasuke saw a student sitting under a tree nearby, a male student that looked about his age with blond hair, beside him was a girl around the same age with pink hair. Sasuke didn't really have a choice, so he approached the couple, hoping to gain some directions to the dorms.

Sasuke approached cautiously, he didn't want to anger them for interrupting… whatever it was they were doing. They had their eyes shut and looked as if they were sleeping, "excuse me," Sasuke said, he was only a few feet away from them now. The blonde boy opened one eye, and lifted one finger to his lips, telling Sasuke to speak quieter, apparently, the girl was asleep.

"Sorry, I was just wondering, could you tell me where the dorm hall is?" Sasuke reduced his voice to a whisper. "No problem,?" the blonde boy whispered, "the dorm hall is that way," the blond pointed off to the right. "Thanks, sorry for interrupting," "and if you have anymore questions, just ask me, I'm Naruto," he said, "alright, I'm Sasuke". Sasuke turned and headed off leaving Naruto to fall back into his faux sleep, beside the pink haired girl.

Sasuke wandered off in the direction Naruto had given him, passing nothing but grass and trees, until he came to a large building, towering at four stories high.

Sasuke pulled himself out of his amazement from the building, and entered the front doors.

Once inside, he felt a burst of cool air hit his face, it was a slight relief from the heat outside.

The dorm hall was filled with students wandering around, many holding bags, others just wandering to interact with new students. Sasuke was relieved that he wouldn't see anyone he knew, he had completely lifted roots, and came to this school, miles and miles away from anyone that knew him.

Sasuke went over to a desk in the center of the large floor, staring at a young woman with black hair behind the desk. "Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, "Can you tell me how to get to room… R21," Sasuke had almost forgotten the number. "Sure," the woman smiled brightly, "it's on the third floor. Take the elevator up to the third floor, then make a right, go down two halls, then make a right and go down another four halls, then make a right again, and go down two halls." The woman was still wearing that bright smile, as she finished giving the directions. Sasuke just stood their, confused, "umm… thank you" Sasuke said, he then turned and headed off to the elevators that were off to the side of the hall.

Once on the third floor, Sasuke began following the young woman's directions, trying to remember them all, hoping not to get lost. Sasuke wandered around until he finally found his room, which was just three doors down across the hall from the elevators. Sasuke's only thought was that he hated people.

Sasuke sighed, after wandering around the school and dorms for quite some time, he was ready to just relax in his room.

Sasuke turned the doorknob, and let the door swing open. There standing before him I the room, was a young girl, no older than him, who was currently undressing, she stared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the girl, who looked back at him with great eyes that were the lightest shade of lavender, she had long violet hair, reaching down to the small of her back. And at the moment, due to Sasuke's timing, she had no clothing covering the top of her body.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he saw that she was partially nude, his face turned completely red, as his nose began to bleed slightly. "I'm sorry. I must be in the wrong room" Sasuke slammed the door, before the violet haired girl had a chance to say anything in response, Sasuke had been afraid she would scream, and rushed.

Sasuke felt stupid, his face still red, the image of the violet haired girl's breasts was now etched into his mind, and at the moment, that was all he could think of.

Sasuke looked around, trying to find some indication of where he was exactly, though the only thing, was a plaque above the door that read R21. Sasuke stared in disbelief, at the room number, apparently, he must have wandered into the girl's dorms rather than the boys.

Sasuke walked down the hall, until he saw another plaque that read, Icha Icha Coed Dorms. Sasuke was shocked, he couldn't believe that this school would have dorms like this.

Sasuke was lost in his view, he didn't even notice the blonde haired boy come up behind him. Sasuke jumped slightly as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Whoa, Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto said, Sasuke was regaining his breath, he hadn't expected for Naruto to show up so sudden. "Sorry… Naruto, right? I was just a little out of it now," Naruto was kinda confused, until he saw what Sasuke was staring at.

"Oh! You didn't know, huh?" Naruto said deviously, it only took Sasuke a second to know what he meant, "no! I had no clue that this school had this kinda policy." Sasuke had no idea what to do, he then noticed the pink haired girl by Naruto's side.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce you last time," Naruto said when he noticed Sasuke staring, "Sasuke, this is Sakura," the pink haired girl shied behind Naruto as he introduced her, "eh.. Sorry, she doesn't do that well around people she doesn't know. Sakura's my roommate." Sasuke was shocked at how naturally he said it. The last high school he had been to would have never allowed this, unless the couple was married.

"Naruto, why are all the rooms here coed?" Sasuke was just too confused, he had to know what was going on, "well, this is Icha Icha high, that's just the way it is. That's the way the principals want it." Sasuke was still confused, even after his explanation, if you could call it that.

"Do you have a brochure for this place?" Naruto asked, Sasuke realized he did, and reached into his pocket and handed it to Naruto. Naruto flipped through the pamphlet, not pausing once to see which page he was on.

Finally he handed Sasuke back the pamphlet on a certain page that read "Dorm Life" and pointed to one line on the page, _To any students that will be attending Icha Icha, the dorm rooms will be coed, paired off as boy girl, their will be No Exceptions._ Apparently, that was a page that Sasuke hadn't read.

"So… you're telling me… that I have to room with a… a girl?" Sasuke asked. Naruto merely nodded, same with Sakura. "Don't worry, its not like it's a bad thing, what room did you get?" Sasuke couldn't speak, all he did was point over to his room which was three doors away from where he was.

Naruto looked over, and his eyes went wide, "oh… good luck too you man" he said, Sasuke was confused by his reaction. "What?!" Sasuke asked, he didn't want to be left out of something that involved him. "Nothing, just be careful," Naruto said, as he and Sakura walked off.

Sasuke was uncomfortably anxious, as he stared as Naruto's figure disappeared into one of the rooms down the hall.

Sasuke turned, and just headed back to the room, if anything was going too happened, he'd rather get it over with quick.

Sasuke stood at the door to the room, and opened the door, immediately when the door was open, Sasuke was tackled to the ground. The violet haired girl, who was at this point fully dressed, had jumped at him. Sasuke had expected some kind of reaction from her, but not this, her arms were snaked around him, and she was hugging him tightly.

The girl lifted her head slightly, to look at his face, "you must be Sasuke!" she said enthusiastically, and tightened her grip. Sasuke nodded, because at the moment he couldn't speak from her grip. The girl giggled as she buried her head in Sasuke's chest "I'm Hinata, I guess we're gonna be roommates!" she said excitedly.

Sasuke let out a sigh as she loosened her grip, well at least she wasn't mad. This might not be so bad, and she is really cute, not too mention she's got a dynamite body. Sasuke thought.

Suddenly Sasuke felt something soft press against his lips, Hinata's. Hinata had pressed her lips to his, abruptly, and parted only seconds later, "you're really cute!" Hinata said, "I look forward to being your wife," Sasuke was shocked at those last three words.

And once again lost track of all around him, when Hinata pressed her lips to his, and then buried her head into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Icha Icha High School_

_Hinata, My Roommate, My Classmate… My Wife?!_

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed, he had felt something clinging to him. It was squeezing him tightly, and he couldn't shake it off.

His eyes shot open to as he woke from his dream, only to still feel something snaked around him, still tightly gripping him. Sasuke saw two arms from under the blanket covering, him were what was wrapped around him. Sasuke sighed in relief, though it was a short-lived relief, as a thought then hit him, whose arms are these, and why are they in my bed?

Sasuke stared at the arms around him, and saw the blanket that covered what they were connected to begin to stir slightly. The blanket slid slightly, revealing a face that was pressed against his chest. Sasuke saw this girl, and realized who she was, and where he was. But he had no idea why he was in bed with this girl.

Sasuke moved slightly over to the edge of the bed, however he might as well have been tied to the bed. Hinata's grip only tightened as Sasuke began to move. Sasuke began to wrench apart Hinata's hands, he had hoped that he could part her hands even slightly, and escape, but it was no good. Either she was very strong, or Sasuke had gotten weak.

As Sasuke attempted to free himself from Hinata's grip, Hinata's eyes began to flutter open. She saw Sasuke trying his hardest to free himself from her grip, so she decided to have a little fun.

Sasuke continued his futile efforts. Pulling and pulling at Hinata's hands, trying to separate them, until, Hinata from behind Sasuke began to slowly part her arms, letting Sasuke believe that he was the stronger one between them.

After a few more seconds of "pulling" Sasuke had freed himself from her grip. Sasuke looked over at Hinata, who had quickly shut her eyes, '_I gotta get out of here!_' he thought. Sasuke took a step to the door, when all of a sudden, he fell to the ground.

Sasuke looked back, to see what had brought him down, it was Hinata, lying on the ground, with a playful smile on her face, and her arms firmly wrapped around his legs. "Good morning Sasuke" she said happily, with a giggle.

Sasuke couldn't get out of her grip, though he didn't want to show too much struggle. Otherwise she might get the idea that he hated being here, though it was true.

"g-good morning." Sasuke said, still struggling slightly, "do you think you could let me go?" Hinata pondered this request, giving Sasuke hope, then with her playful smile, she shook her head, no. she tightened her grip, and laid her head down on his legs.

Sasuke sighed, '_damn._'

Sasuke remembered how he got into this mess.

_Hinata had sat up, still on top of Sasuke, who was wearing a very confused look on his face. "MY WHAT!!!" Sasuke cried out in disbelief, "your wife, silly" Hinata said with a cute giggle, "that's what this place is about, so that's what I'll do." She said with a determined look on her face._

_Sasuke was of course still confused, "what do you mean 'that's what this place is about'? This is a school, or at least it's supposed to be." Hinata sighed and stood up, relieving Sasuke of the weight on his waist and chest. She walked over to the small dresser beside the bed, and picked up a copy of the brochure for the school, only it was slightly different. This one was pink, while the copy he had was blue._

"_Icha icha high, a co-ed academic center. Ranking in the top three schools in all of Japan." She was quoting from the brochure, and all of this stuff was stuff that Sasuke knew. "While for females, there is the option of co-ed living. This option is for students who wish to gain an insight for future marriage, while it is optional for female students, due to the lack of male students it is mandatory."_

_That was something Sasuke didn't know._

_He had come to a school that was meant for couples! And if that wasn't enough, it was that he had no idea, or choice for what would happen. "Basically, as long as you're in this school, you kind of belong to me." Hinata said with a devious smirk on her face, "Don't worry, it just…training, in a way. I learn how to be a wife, and you learn to be a husband."_

_Sasuke was trying to get a grip on his reality. Just 10 minutes ago he came to one of the top ranking schools in the country. Now all of a sudden he's married, in a manner of speaking. Was this what Naruto meant when he said for him to be careful?_

_Sasuke stood and walked over to Hinata and took the brochure, he couldn't believe that this was true so he had to see for himself. He skimmed through the article that Hinata had read, and it was all there, word for word._

_Sasuke collapsed on the bed, he just couldn't believe that this was real._

_Hinata came beside Sasuke and sat, snuggling up close to Sasuke, taking hold of his arm, "I'll be sure to be a good wife." She said, "I'll be the best wife ever!" Sasuke suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Sure he didn't want this, but what about her, what about Hinata, and what she wanted._

"_No, I can't do this" Sasuke stood up abruptly, breaking Hinata's hold on his arm. "I don't want to be just thrown into this without any consent." Sasuke started for the door, but immediately was tackled to the ground. Hinata had lunged at him, trying to make him stop, "you can't leave." Her voice lost he joy and cuteness it had before, it was solemn and serious. "Just watch me." Sasuke said, "No, I mean you can't leave unless I say so." Hinata said as she stood up, and once again sat on Sasuke's waist, making sure he couldn't leave._

_She grabbed the brochure out of Sasuke's hand and looked through it again. She found the page she wanted, and showed it to him. It read, "All students that are paired to as a co-ed couple, will be together at all times, no male students are allowed to leave without their wives consent. It is the female student's with the option of either style of living, so males are bound to a wife for as long as they see fit."_

_Once again, Sasuke couldn't believe what he had read. At that moment, he felt that he should have read the brochure more thoroughly. "So, is there any chance of you letting me leave?" he figured that he had to try. Hinata gave it a moment, thinking it over, "hmmm…nope!" she said with an innocent smile on her face. 'Damn!' _

So due to Sasuke not reading his brochure, he is stuck here at this school, married!

Not to mention that he has no say in the matter, and can't get out of it. This was bound to be trouble.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was around 8:15 by the time Sasuke had gotten dressed, Hinata kept trying to "help" him with changing. He had to get to class, otherwise he wouldn't make a very good impression.

As Sasuke walked through the campus of the huge school, Hinata was clinging to his arm. Gripping tightly, as if Sasuke would float away if she didn't.

Sasuke felt frustrated, he felt as if they were attached or something. She just wouldn't let go. At first Sasuke fought to free himself, but she had a killer grip and if he pulled her off, she would probably take his arm with her. So he let her be.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The classes seemed normal, other than the double desks, seating apparently for the arranged couples. Sasuke introduced himself to the teacher, who in turn, had him introduce himself to the class. '_Damn!_'

Sasuke stood before the class, staring out into the see of faces, he noticed two familiar ones, Naruto and Sakura had been in this class as well, Naruto was giving him a ridiculous smile and thumbs up, while Sakura merely smiled shyly.

With that Sasuke started. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I am a junior here at Icha Icha. I am a trained martial artist, and come from a very prestigious family, and… well" Sasuke had run out of things to say about himself. "Why don't you introduce you wife." Sasuke turned back to the teacher, who seemed more interested in the book in front of his face, rather than what he was saying. "Oh… right," Sasuke had almost forgotten Hinata, who was still clinging to his arm, though now with a much better grip. "This is Hinata, my…wife" Sasuke struggled to say the word, though got it out eventually.

He looked over at Hinata who seemed overjoyed to hear that Sasuke had accepted her as his wife.

"Well then, miss Hyuuga-" "Mrs. Uchiha." She corrected. "Right, Mrs. Uchiha, would you and your husband please take a seat."

Hearing those words, Sasuke began to realize that it was true, that she was his wife, and every one had acknowledged that. Sasuke couldn't believe how easily they accepted it, not to mention practically each one of the students were paired, other than a few girls that hadn't partnered yet.

Sasuke noticed one other thing. No other guy in the room seemed to be uncomfortable with what was going on. Could it have just been him?

The class went on without anything major happen. And that was how Sasuke liked it.

The second class of the day was gym, though once again, Sasuke was still stuck with Hinata. Other than that, the class seemed normal, other than the fact that there was only one dressing room.

Hinata dragged Sasuke into the dressing room, all the while he was protesting, saying that it was inappropriate, though he was the only guy that showed any objection.

After a few minutes of useless struggling, Hinata had dragged Sasuke into the dressing room and tossed him a gym uniform from the supply closet.

Sasuke was trying not to look at anyone or anything, though it was a little hard, since the entire room was filled with girls changing into their gym clothes, which didn't seem much like anything to workout in, in Sasuke's opinion.

The uniform for the class consisted of a white t-shirt, that clung to every girls body, showing every and any curves she had, a pair of shorts that may as well have been a just a handkerchief, they were so small. Along with a pair of knee high socks to pull the outfit all together.

Luckily for Sasuke, the boy's uniform was a loose white shirt, and baggy basketball shorts. He would kill himself if he had to wear that, and that urge was coming faster and faster the longer he stayed here.

"Sasuke," Sasuke turned in response to his name being called. Though what he saw, struck him in surprise. Standing in her underwear only was Hinata, she was leaning forward, with her hair up in a high ponytail, "could you give me a hand?" she asked. Sasuke blushed fiercely as a drop of blood escaped his nose, "s-s-sure." He said, his voice shaky from surprise. Hinata turned her back to Sasuke and pointed to the hook on her bra. "Could you unhook this for me? I can't seem to reach." Sasuke knew that was a lie, though he had really no choice, and slowly moved to her.

With his arms stretched out, he reached for the hook, though he didn't want to get to close to Hinata. Once he felt the fabric, he felt for the clasp and unhooked it. Once he did, the bra fell off, and Sasuke pulled away quickly, with a sigh of relief.

"Hmmm. And I thought you'd try something, oh well." Hinata said, slightly disappointed, Sasuke's jaw dropped, he had no idea how she could be so casual about this? Her wanting Sasuke to touch her.

Sasuke went ahead of Hinata and went into the gymnasium, and it was huge!

The gym was bigger than at least 3 football fields, in length, and the roof of the gym had to be at least a good 80 feet high.

Sasuke looked around the room, and saw his classmates in the center of the gym, and they were arranged in pairs, and as far as Sasuke could tell they were married couples partnered together. Sasuke looked over the group, and noticed a familiar spiky blonde haired boy in the bunch of students. He was standing casually beside his pink haired partner. Who hid shyly at his side.

Sasuke started toward the group, when he was suddenly stopped by a hand that had landed on his shoulder. The hand was gripping tightly, making Sasuke unable to get away.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw whose hand it was. It had belonged to a young woman, no older than, about, 25 or so. With dark violet hair, and a cruel look in her eyes, along with a troubling smile, "excuse me young man," she said politely, though you could hear the malice in her voice. "But where is your…other?" she asked.

Sasuke looked slightly confused by what she meant by, "other", "I'm sorry?" Sasuke asked, "Other?" the woman smiled, her hand was still on Sasuke's shoulder. "Ah, a newbie. Then I suppose you don't know that this is a class for couples only, and if you don't have your partner with you, you're violating school rules." She said smugly.

Sasuke stuttered for a moment, until, a second hand was placed on his shoulder. A pale, light hand. One that he recognized. He turned his head, and saw Hinata standing by his side with a bright smile on her face. "is something wrong, Anko-sensei?" Hinata asked.

The young woman held her ground for a moment, then let go of Sasuke's shoulder, "is this young man your's Ms. Hyuuga?" she asked. "why yes! He is mine Anko-_sensei_. And it's _Mrs. Uchiha_ now." Hinata said to the teacher with an intimidating tone, though smiling the entire time.

Hinata took Sasuke by the arm and led him to the group of students sitting together. Sasuke was still a little confused, why did he almost get hauled away by that, possibly insane, woman?

Once Sasuke and Hinata had joined the other students, her grip had suddenly tightened, and Sasuke noticed why. Only a few feet away from him was the woman, "a word of advice," Hinata whispered, "don't leave my side when we're in this class." Sasuke didn't understand why, but it would be best not to question it, this school was strange enough. '_Maybe, she thinks someone will take me away otherwise._' Sasuke thought jokingly.

The woman, Anko-sensei stood before the class and blew her whistle. The sound was so loud and annoying, though no one besides Sasuke covered their ears, everyone else jumped off the ground and stood straight up.

Sasuke jumped up quickly, not wanting to seem out of the loop. "Alright everyone! Let's start off with a brisk 20 minute jog!" Anko yelled, again her whistle sounded and everyone turned to their side and broke into a slow jog.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gym went on, thought Sasuke could feel Anko-sensei's eyes staring at him the entire time.

After gym, Sasuke and Hinata returned to their room. Sasuke's face had been red since after gym they were told to shower off. And Hinata had been insistent about having Sasuke wash her.

Though he refused, he noticed that all the men were washing their "wives". Still, it was too embarrassing for him.

The two of them had argued about it for the entire time, until the dismissal bell rang. Leaving them the only ones left in the shower room. Hinata not wanting to waste anymore time, left to get dressed without having showered, Sasuke followed.

Icha Icha's schedule consisted of eight classes per student, four classes a day. And in between second and third period, the students were given a break. So Hinata decided for them to just spend the time in their room.

Sasuke was just lying out on the bed, Hinata had gone been in the bathroom, she wanted to take a bath. They were supposed to go off to another two classes today, but right now, was their time. "Hinata!" Sasuke called, "yeah Sasuke-kun?" She replied. Sasuke shuddered, still getting used to that, "what classes do we have next?"

Sasuke heard the door to the bathroom slide open, "well, for today, we have our calculus class," Sasuke was relieved, he enjoyed math, something difficult to occupy his mind. "but, before that class," Hinata said as she came to the bed, and sat beside Sasuke's head, "we have out _Sex Education Class_" Sasuke a drop of water fell on Sasuke's nose, and he opened his eyes. Sitting there beside his head, was Hinata, dripping wet, in nothing but a tiny towel.


	3. Sex Ed

**Once again, I want to apologize for the lateness of my work. It's been forever, but I've been struggling with some writer's block. But I hope to be updating all of my stories soon, so bare with me. And thanks for still reading. ^_^**

_Icha Icha High School_

_Chapter 3_

_SEX ED._

Sasuke practically leaped from the bed and onto the floor at the sight of Hinata. He fell to the ground and backed away quickly.

Hinata leaned over the bed and stared at Sasuke worriedly, which, while was obviously well meant, had given Sasuke a much better, and unwanted view of Hinata's well developed cleavage. Giving him a nosebleed.

Hinata, giggled lightly as she leaned in closer to Sasuke, she wasn't going to let him go this time. Sasuke began to panic, he knew that Hinata was a lot stronger than he was, but he wasn't about to let her force herself on him.

In a quick fluid motion, Sasuke flipped Hinata over, before she had a chance to notice, though this only made things just a bit more complicated, now Sasuke was hovering over Hinata, who was at the moment, minus her towel, I must have come off when they moved.

Hinata's cheeks had flushed a deep scarlet and a playful grin came out on her face. "Ooh, Sasuke if you wanted to be on top, you should have just said so," she said with a small giggle. Sasuke made an attempt to escape, but before he could, Hinata wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and locked his hands in hers.

"I'm all yours Sasuke." She said, sounding completely innocent. '_Shit!_' Sasuke thought, as he tried to figure out a way out of this situation. Hinata lifted her head up and locked her lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss. Sasuke couldn't resist, before he knew it, he was deep into the kiss. Hinata's lips felt soft against his own, he had no idea that a girl's lip could be so soft.

Before he knew it, he had taken the initiative, slowly brushing his tongue at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hinata obliged. Sasuke hadn't really had much experience with this type of kiss. But at the moment, instinct had taken over. He slipped his tongue into Hinata, and began to explore every inch of her mouth. Taking in her taste as his and her tongues wrapped around one another. Hinata let out a soft but strong moan, and Sasuke knew to keep going.

Slowly his hands began trailing up and down Hinata's sides, she let out another moan, slightly louder than the one before.

"Wow" Sasuke froze at the sound of the new voice in the room. "And here I thought she'd be the one taking advantage of you." Sasuke turned his head slightly and saw Naruto, standing in the doorway, with a huge, idiotic looking grin plastered on his lips.

Sasuke noticed the lax in Hinata's grip and quickly pulled his hands out of Hinata's grip, "It's not what it looks like!" he cried, his face was a deep red. Hinata on the other hand, had a look that seemed to be a mixture of pouty and frustration. "Naruto. What are you doing here?!" she asked, not bothering to hide her anger towards the blonde.

Naruto held up his hands in surrender, "relax, I'm sorry I walked in on the right moment." Naruto said. Hinata picked up one of the pillows on the bed and threw it at Naruto, he easily dodged and grinned back to Hinata. Hinata pouted again, and crossed her arms over her still bare chest. "I just came by to drop this off" Naruto said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dangling key.

Sasuke recognized the key quickly and checked his pockets. "Shit! I hadn't even noticed that I dropped it! Thanks Naruto, I owe you... _in more than one way_" he whispered, as he took his key. Hinata rose from the bed, "well, if your done please leave," she said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and began pulling him back into the bed. "We have something to finish if you don't mind."

Naruto shrugged and turned toward the door. "Wait!" he said as he stopped mid way through the door. "I remember, they also wanted me to deliver and message from the front desk. Hinata, they said something about a package here for you." Hinata's eyes lit up as she hopped out of the bed and threw on her bathrobe. "Thanks Naruto!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and took out the door and down the hall.

Sasuke hadn't noticed, but he was holding his breath. He let it out with a long sigh.

"Thanks Naruto, I owe you." Sasuke said. "No you don't, trust me. I stole your key" he said as he headed out the door.

Sasuke was shocked, "YOU STOLE MY KEY?!" Naruto turned back and grinned, "I figured this would happen, so I took it and used that as an excuse." Sasuke was confused, but one thing popped out. She gonna kill you, you know?" Sasuke said, "Once she finds out you lied"

"I didn't lie about anything" he said, as he strolled off down the hall.

Sasuke shrugged. He figured this would be the safest time, so he stripped off his clothes and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

As the water poured onto him, Sasuke tried to think about what he was going to do. Classes weren't over for the day, and what's more his next class would be _Sex Ed. _And that didn't make him very comfortable.

As the water poured down over him, Sasuke's mind seemed to trail. Though that didn't last long, as he soon felt something begin to wrap around his midsection, and heard a lusty voice whisper into his ear, "_How about I scrub your back?_" Sasuke jumped in surprise, and backed into the corner of the shower.

Sticking her head in through the shower curtain was Hinata, smiling sinisterly as she looked over the naked, wet Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and pushed her back slightly. "No thanks." He'd said, before shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He stepped out of the shower, still dripping wet, with Hinata looking over him. She fanned herself, mockingly as she did. "Wow, Sasuke, you look…" though she didn't finish. As she caught a look at the small watch around her wrist. "Oh hell! Hurry up and get dressed, we're running late." Hinata said, with a worried tone.

She dropped her little act, and left the bathroom, grabbing her and Sasuke's bag. Sasuke slipped on his clothing and was out of the bathroom in about three minutes. Hinata was standing by the door, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Hurry up!" she cried. She must not have wanted to be late for class today. Sasuke made a check of the room, to see if he'd forgotten anything. He noticed a small white box on the bed, most likely the package that Naruto had mentioned before. And he had to wonder if it would be a problem to him later.

Though, Hinata didn't give him any time to think it over as she pulled him out the door and down the hallway.

-----

Sasuke was dragged all the way to class.

Once they'd arrived, Sasuke noticed that the couples were being separated. He could see them going into two separate rooms, one for the girls, the other the guys.

Hinata looked over at the doors, and the couples filing in. Sasuke noticed that she'd had a saddened look on her face. And Sasuke realized why. This would be the actual first time they'd be separated for a long period of time.

Before he could say anything to Hinata, she'd reached up to him and gave him a quick kiss, "I'll be waiting outside of the class after class. So don't make me wait." She said sternly.

Sasuke gave Hinata a small smile and nodded. "right." He said, as they went on into their classes.

-----

The class was nothing but male students. Sitting at the front of the class was a new teacher, the name plate at her desk, read Kurenai. Sasuke looked at the teacher, to see that in front of her was a small orange book, not unlike the one Kakashi (his first period teacher) had had.

"Mr. Uchiha," she said, calling Sasuke to her desk, "you'll need this for the class." She finished, as she handed him a small orange book, that she'd pulled out from her desk. It was similar to the book that was on her desk, but somewhat different.

He flipped through the book, and his eyes went wide. This was something of a porn book, and it was being used as a textbook. "Um… sensei… what is this?" Sasuke asked, his voice was slightly strained from the shock. "Just something that we have the students read for the class." Sasuke sighed in relief. At least it wasn't something that he'd needed to read.

He turned away from the teacher and saw a familiar blonde student waving to him, and the conveniently empty seat next to him.

"Hey Naruto, are you in all of my classes?" Sasuke asked as he took his seat.

"Hmmm… maybe." Naruto said, as he shrugged, "Couples are usually in the same classes." Sasuke had figured as much, since his classes had had mostly couples in it. But now it was confirmed. And that meant that daily, he would be around couples, telling him how he needed to be with Hinata.

Class began, and the lights of the room were dimmed.

Kurenai-sensei had turned on a projector and began the class with slides. Sasuke once again with wide eyed. This class, as he'd recalled was Sex Education, but apparently, they were teaching him and the other male students about the female body. Not the male.

Sasuke leaned over slightly towards Naruto and began to whisper to him, "Naruto! What the hell is this?!" trying to keep his voice low. "What do you mean?" Naruto whispered in return.

"I mean, why are we learning this?!" Sasuke asked, slightly screeching his whisper, "cuz it's in the lesson plan. Why?" Sasuke had a blank look on his face. This couldn't be serious.

He turned his attention back to the projector screen, his face turned slightly red, as he looked up at the screen. Kurenai had actually been giving the class information about foreplay. And Sasuke wasn't comfortable hearing this.

-----

The class had gone on for over an hour, and Sasuke had tried his hardest to listen to the lecture, but it was a bit too embarrassing.

The class had ended, and Sasuke couldn't have been more relieved. He stood up and had collected his bags, when Kurenai-sensei had called him up to her desk. The relief he had felt had suddenly faded away.

He sighed and went up to her desk, wondering what it was that he had done.

"I noticed that you couldn't pay attention today in class." She said, "is something the matter?" Sasuke's face was slightly red again, and he couldn't exactly find the words to answer her. "oh, I see. Well this class makes most people uncomfortable, at first, but you're going to need to get over that." She said.

She was right. Sasuke sighed as he nodded to his teacher, still unable to speak about this. "it might help if you read that book." She said, he knew she mean the orange book that he got at the beginning of class. It might be embarrassing, but it was probably the only thing that would help him with his embarrassment.

"so, I want you to read some of that book, now." She said, Sasuke was a bit shocked. She couldn't be serious. But she definitely was. And the look on her face proved it. It wasn't an angry, or even mean look. It was a look that said, she meant what she said.

Sasuke sighed and took a seat at one of the desks. "just the first few pages will be fine. But for you homework, I want you to read the first 4 chapters. Understood?" Sasuke nodded again, as he lowered his head to the book.

-----

Hinata stood outside the class, waiting, it had been about 15 minutes, but there had been no sign of Sasuke, '_he must have left without me._' She thought to herself. The look on her face, was filled with depression, and sorrow, as she turned away from the classroom. Her books clutched tightly to her chest, as fresh tears began to flow down her cheeks.

-----

Sasuke finally finished reading the first 20 pages of the book, it was actually an interesting read, thankfully there wasn't anything particularly perverse in what he read, though Kurenai-sensei promised that would come in, in the next few pages. And she expected him to give her a small oral report on it after class next time.

He sighed and left the classroom.

Sasuke looked up at one of the wall clocks in the hallway, and noticed the time. He'd missed half of his lunch session already. And he'd left Hinata waiting for nearly half an hour.

He looked around, expecting to see her waiting nearby. But she wasn't.

he was about to head off, back to the dorm room, when he felt something on his shoulder.

Resting on his shoulder was a small, pale hand. One that looked terrifyingly familiar. He turned around and saw the woman that had caught him alone before. She had a small, innocent looking smile on her face, as she asked. "and where is cute little wifey?" she asked, her tone didn't seem to match her smile, it was sinister, and mischievous.

Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say to her. He had no idea where Hinata was, and for that matter, why it mattered.

"well, I think you and I need to have a little look at the rules of this school," she said, as she pulled him after her, down the hall.

Sasuke felt a shock of terror, but knew that struggling would be of no help, at all.

**Well, that's this chapter, I would like to ask if anyone had any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter. I needed to think of a punishment for Sasuke for being separated from Hinata. If you have any suggestions, leave a review. If I like it I'll write it in the next chapter. And once again, thanks for still reading. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Icha Icha High School**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Looking Back**_

Hinata had run, the entire way to her room, and had laid herself across the bed. Tears continued to pour down her cheeks, as she thought of Sasuke.

She'd known this would happen, she knew that he wouldn't want to stay with her. No matter how much she gave herself to him. She'd devoted everything to him, and all he did was push her away. It was just like before…

-Flashback-

_**"I can't do this Hinata, you're not dedicated to this as much as I am!" he cried as he began to pack his things.**_

_** "please!" Hinata cried, "don't go! I'm so sorry!" tears were flowing down her eyes as she watched him gather his belongings. She couldn't stop him. She knew that he wouldn't change his mind. He always was adamant in his choices.**_

_** "I love you Hinata. But you can't even stand for me to touch you without becoming scared. Or nervous. And I can't deal with having a wife that can't stand to be touched by me… I'm sorry." Tears began to run down his face as well, but he turned away before they could be seen by Hinata. With his things in hand, he left the room.**_

_** Hinata collapsed to her knees, and began sobbing heavily. He'd gone, and he wouldn't come back. She felt so hurt and broken. It was her fault. "I'm… sorry… I do… love you." She said, in between her sobs. Though she knew he would never hear those words.**_

-End Flashback-

She'd lost the boy that she loved, all because she had been too timid before, and now, she'd be losing the boy that she'd grown to adore, because she was too clingy.

She'd known it would be a mistake to remain here. To remain a wife to anyone. That she could never make anyone happy.

Her sobbing let up, slightly, as she sat up and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. She couldn't keep this up. She couldn't keep this act up. And keep Sasuke by her side, especially when she knew that it deeply bothered him.

Hinata stood up and took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do.

She walked over to the door of the room. Only to be halted by a knock on the door.

-----

Sasuke had been dragged to a part of the school he was still unfamiliar with. And still, Anko had him by the collar, she obviously had no intention of letting him go any time soon.

"just where are you taking me?!" Sasuke asked. Anko gave him a twisted grin, and remained completely silent. This only made Sasuke begin to struggle to get away.

He struggled with all his might, but Anko didn't even seem to notice, her grip never once laxed as they walked on through the halls.

After walking for a few minutes, they came to a halt, Anko knocked on the doors before her, a voice on the other side, called for her to enter. Anko looked back at Sasuke, and smirked, "hope you enjoyed our little walk, but now it's time for your punishment." She said, her voice, filled with venom, whatever she had against Sasuke, it was news to him.

They pushed through the door and entered into a rather large office.

Thought it seemed more like a small library, there were books lining the shelves, upon the walls, around the room. Further into the office, there was a giant, arched window. That overlooked the campus, which didn't look very lively at the time. Though, Sasuke hadn't noticed that the day was already late.

And in front of the window, sat two, large desks.

Sasuke had been mistaken, when he thought he'd heard one voice behind the door before. Apparently, it had been two voices.

Sitting behind the desks, were a young looking, blond, woman. She'd been looking over a document that had been laid out on her desk. And beside her, was an older man, with long white hair, though he was typing something up on a laptop in front of him.

The young woman looked up from her document, and stared at Anko, she sighed lightly, before speaking. "what is it this time, Anko?" Anko smiled brightly, "principal, Tsunade, I caught this young man, wandering the halls without his wife."

A moment passed, before he realized what Anko had just said, this woman was the principal. True he'd never seen the principal, but he figured it would be someone… well older. The man that sat beside her, looked more suited for the position.

Sasuke looked at the woman, and noticed that she couldn't have been more than 24 years old. Not that much older than him, and certainly not old enough to have gotten a teaching degree.

His look turned to the older man beside her, whom he noticed was now looking up from his laptop, and staring directly at Sasuke.

He raised his hand, and waved Sasuke to come closer. Which he did, not wanting to get in any more trouble than he'd been in, already. "your name?" he asked. Sasuke had been looking over the older gentleman, and noticed that he was probably in his fifties or so. At least twice the age of the principal.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said. The older man just stared at him for a moment. "Uchiha? Is that what you said?" Sasuke nodded. The older man had typed something into his laptop, and read something. After a moment of reading, he surfaced again, "the transfer student. Impressive grades, notable GPA, top ten percent, in class ranking. And a very prestigious lineage."

The young woman who had been focusing on Sasuke for a few moments, had began to speak, "tell me, Sasuke, why weren't you with your assigned wife?" her voice seemed kind and understanding. Hopefully she would understand.

"well, ma'am, I was held late after class. And I suppose she thought that I had went ahead, and left while I was still being held after." He explained. The look on her face didn't seem to change, as she looked at him, her eyes seemed to be analyzing everything and anything that Sasuke did.

-------

Hinata opened the door to find Naruto standing behind the door, smiling widely at her. The blond boy's smile seemed to brighten her attitude slightly, though that smile faded, once he got a good look at her. "Hinata, what's wrong?" she asked, with genuine worry in his tone.

Hinata realized what he meant, and wiped away at her face and cheeks, trying to get rid of any stray tears, though she hadn't taken in account that her nose would be red, and her eyes would be slightly red and puffy from crying. "it's nothing Naruto, you don't have to worry about it." She said, hoping that the blond boy would drop the subject and go on to what he'd stopped by for. Though she wasn't that lucky.

"Hinata, you can't lie to me, I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong." Naruto said, his tone was firm, she knew that he wouldn't back away from this. He never would change his mind once it was made up.

"it's Sasuke. After our last class… he just disappeared. He just left without me, Naruto." Hinata hadn't even noticed, but once again, tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. And she'd began sobbing again.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, as she continued to cry. Soaking his shirt in tears. He didn't seem to mind, as he just held her tighter. "it's alright. Don't worry about Sasuke." Naruto said.

Hinata pulled away sharply and looked up at Naruto. "but I can't, Naruto. I can't not worry about this." She said, as she turned away. "Sasuke has been against being with me, since the day he came to this school. He doesn't like anything about this, and he can't stand the thought of being with me." She cried, unaware of the fact that she had begun to yell.

"Hinata, it's not true. It's only been a few days. Just give Sasuke a little more time. I'm sure he doesn't hate being with you." Naruto said. Hinata hadn't once stopped sobbing as she stared at back in the room.

She sniffled slightly, and turned to face Naruto, "did you want something?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse from the sobbing. Naruto had almost forgotten, but hadn't. he reached into his back pocket, and handed Hinata a book. It was the book that the boys used for their Sex Ed. class. "I wanted to give this back to Sasuke, I found it when I was going to my next class. He must have dropped it, after he left from his extra lessons with Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata went wide eyed for a moment, "wait. What?!" she cried, "yeah. Kurenai-sensei noticed that Sasuke couldn't focus on his studies, so she had him stay behind and do some reading from the text." He said, holding up the book again.

"So, he stayed after class?!" Hinata cried, "for how long?!" Naruto froze for a moment, realizing the same thing that Hinata had. "uhhh… I'm not sure. Maybe twenty minutes, half an hour, I'm not sure." He said, Hinata had stopped listening, as she darted out of the room. She had to find Sasuke fast, or something terrible might happen.

------

After a long moment of silence, the older gentleman spoke up.

"well, if that's the case, I see no harm in letting him off with a warning this time, don't you think so, Anko?" the older gentleman said.

Anko's eyes went wide in shock, she glared for a moment at the man, and turned to face the principal, "principal Tsunade, you can't honestly agree with what principal Jiraiya…" Anko stopped, as the young woman, raised a hand, telling her to stop. Anko stopped immediately.

There was a bright smile on the young principal's lips as she looked at Sasuke. "I whole-heartedly agree. Mr. Uchiha, you will be given a warning this time, but if this should happen again, Anko will not bring you to us, she will decide you punishment at her own discretion." Sasuke gulped, and bowed his head in silence, "thank you principal Tsunade, principal Jiraiya." It was only after he'd said those words, did he realize that she wasn't the principal, they both were the principals. Only then did he remember that Naruto had mentioned that it was the _principals_ that wanted the school run the way it was.

"Now, Anko, will you please escort Mr. Uchiha, back to the dorms. He should return to his wife, before any other problems befall him." Anko seemed irritated at the idea of playing babysitter, but didn't say anything about it as she bowed slightly and led Sasuke out the door.

------

Anko had led him out the building, before she stopped and turned to him. Once again, she grabbed his collar. "now, you listen good kid, I'm not some babysitter, so you can find your own damn way back to the dorms. And let me give you some friendly parting words." She said, with a smile on her lips that seemed to ooze hatred. "if you're without your wife again, you'd better hope that it isn't me that catches you." She said, as she shoved him back and stormed off.

Sasuke caught his breath, as the grip she had on his collar, had caught him off guard, and made him lose his breath, in surprise.

Sasuke straightened himself, as he glared at anko, leaving. He began to walk off into the school grounds, in the direction of the dorms.

------

Hinata had been running through the campus, trying to find sasuke. They'd already missed both their last class and dinner, but she still couldn't find him.

She'd finally decided it would be best to see if he'd returned to the dorms.

As she went into the dorms, she saw Sasuke, in the lobby. He was talking with the girl at the front desk, whatever he was talking about, seemed to be important, as he was practically yelling.

Hinata had gotten closer to Sasuke and the girl, to see what it was he was flustered about. "… there has to be someone who saw where she went!" he'd cried, the girls behind the counter seemed just as flustered, as she explained, and it sounded like she'd gone through this before. "I haven't, and neither has anyone in the lobby seen her come through here in a while. Why don't you just head up to your room, and wait to see if she's gotten back."

Sasuke wasn't satisfied with that answer, as he slammed his hands onto the desk, "don't give me that! Someone has to have seen Hinata come through here!" he cried.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, it was her that he'd been looking for.

Hinata came up behind Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a hug, as fresh tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

Sasuke turned his head to see, Hinata holding him. He'd pulled away quick and took her into his arms. "Hinata, are you alright?! What happened? Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Hinata silenced him, as she pressed her lips to his.

Sasuke was caught off-guard, as Hinata pressed up against him bringing them into this passionate kiss. He reacted to it quickly, as he leaned into the kiss.

Tears still seemed to run down Hinata's cheeks, though no longer out of sorrow, but joy.

The two pulled apart, as the girl behind the desk, cleared her throat. Bringing them back to reality, and letting them realize that they were now the center of attention in the lobby. Which Hinata hadn't noticed before, was filled with students and their partners. Sasuke put a bit of distance between them, while Hinata blushed lightly.

Without another word, the two of them took off, heading up to their room.

----

Once the two of them reached the door of their room, Hinata had stopped dead. Sasuke paused, and looked back at her. He was about to open the door, but had moved back to see if she was alright.

"Hinata is something wrong?" he asked. Though Hinata didn't give him an answer, she simply stared down at the ground, deep in her thoughts. The thoughts that had been running through her mind, before Naruto had spoken with her.

It was taking all her strength, to say what she was thinking. She knew that this was important, but she was afraid of the answer. Still…

"Hinata, what is it? Are you not feeling well?" Sasuke asked, as he pressed his hand against her forehead. Her cheeks began to burn, as she felt his cool, smooth hand press against her skin. She reached up and took hold of his hand, placing it on her cheek. The coolness of his skin, soothed the burning in her cheek. She nuzzled into it, as she looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you want to stay with me?"


End file.
